No more boundaries: Bonus chapters
by Seiker the Abyssmal Zero
Summary: I had no other ideas when this was written... i am seriously stumped on the main story, so enjoy these little tidbits of extra interactions and past stuff!


Another side another story 1: No more boundaries Bonus Chapters

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bleach.

**The first set of bonus chapters will detail how things were for Ryu before and when he was in the 13 court guards before the events of the story, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Bonus chapter 1: Dragon of Zukami, part 1**

(Rukongai/ District 78)

A much younger Ryu sat on a log tending a small fire, poking it with a stick as he munched on an apple, a pile of cores to his left, and a wakizashi to his right. His hair was matted and went down to just above his shoulders, and he was wearing a tattered blue tunic, a tattered grey sash around his waist and bandages around his feet and hands, his fingers and toes still exposed and his toes were cut up. He had a bruise on his cheek, and an improvised bandage on his forehead. He threw the now finished apple core onto the pile and laid down, holding his wakizashi close.

"Man, I ate fifteen apples and I'm still hungry. Why is it I can never seem to get enough to eat? Sheesh, some system my family has." He grumbled as he closed his eyes, only falling half asleep so he could stay wary. Ryu slept for couple hours before he heard rustling, and he sat up, the wakizashi clutched tightly in his hands as he stood up and pulled it out. "Who's there?" he asked aloud, his face set hard.

"How did the kid hear us? Wasn't he sleepin'?" he heard someone, a male, ask in a not very discreet whisper from behind him.

"I don't know! Hell, why does he even have a weapon?" another man asked.

"Who cares? We just knock him out and take what we can. Some Hollow will find him and finish the job for us." The other man said, unaware that the boy was quietly sneaking up on the two. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"You two'd best stand down, lest you want my blade to be the last thing you see." Ryu said threateningly, though being a child that was hard to do.

"Heh, why should we be scared of a kid? We're twice your size and much stronger." The adult laughed as they stood up, smirks on their faces.

"Size isn't the only thing that matters in a fight. Reiatsu and skill also count." Ryu said calmly, holding his wakizashi out in front of him, staring up at the two men with cold determination.

"How the hell would a punk kid know about reiatsu or skill? Only soul reapers talk about crap like that." The other man said, throwing a punch at Ryu.

"And that's exactly what I am!" Ryu yelled as he swung, cutting the man's arm quickly, and kicking the other man in the face, jumping back as blood sprayed from the wound and got on his face.

"You little son of a bitch!" the man yelled lunging again, only for Ryu to appear behind him, sheathing his blade. The man collapsed, blood coming from a wound in his back.

"I didn't want to have to do this. May you rest in peace now that your hardships are over." Ryu said as he knelt down next to the man and closed his eyes, planning to bury him later.

"No way… you ain't some ordinary kid… you're a demon that's what you are! Get away from me!" the other man panicked as he stood up and ran off. Ryu sighed and dragged the body near a tree, taking branches and leaves to cover the body, leaving the improvised grave unmarked. He knelt down and folded his hands, closing his eyes out of respect, his father's words echoing in his head.

"_Father, why must I go? Can't I stay here in the sereittei with you and mother?" an even younger Ryu asked his father._

"_It's Zukami family tradition for our members to grow up in Rukongai Ryu. There is only one thing: You will need to survive on your own once I teach you the necessary skills. You will learn the most basic of soul reaper skills: Sword play and how to control your reiatsu along with the basic survival skills. I won't lie to you son, you may need to kill people if you are to survive. Many people will jump at the opportunity to attack a child who appears defenseless, especially in District Seventy eight. Remember, when one is killed, you are to close his eyes if they are not already so, and bury them if you can. The dead deserve some respect, no matter how vile they were. You will be ending their suffering, remember that. If you can find a group to survive with, do so. There are no rules against that." His father had replied._

"_Yes sir." Ryu said politely._

"_Heh, you'll be so different when I see you at the Shi no Academy once you're old enough, but then again, we were all different afterwards." His father mused._

Ryu opened his eyes and looked up at the starry sky. He had changed. He was no longer a polite little boy. He'd been beaten, robbed, and starved, often not in that order. He'd lost his innocence at his first kill, one he'd never forget. It was a wonder he'd managed to keep his wakizashi for so long, and even more of a wonder that he, a boy, was able to survive as long as he had. Ryu sighed and went back to his fire, using a sturdy stick to flip the coals, and he picked up the ragged cloth blanket he had and climbed into a tree with a large branch, curling up and closing his eyes, his sword hanging on the branch next to him.

(In town)

Ryu walked through the streets, a cloak over his head that also obscured his wakizashi. When he heard some commotion, he turned around. A couple of kids, a boy with spiky red hair and a dark haired girl, were running from an adult as they carried a pot of water. When the kids got past him, Ryu stuck out his foot and the adult tripped, landing on his face, and Ryu snickered a little.

"Who the hell did that!?" the adult yelled.

"Sorry mister. I wasn't watching were I was going." Ryu said in a sardonic tone with a small smirk, and since his eyes were obscured by the hood all the man saw was his smirk.

"Are you mocking me boy! I oughta tell you parents, unless they're dead!" the adult threatened cracking his knuckled.

"I don't think your fists will help you much." Ryu said calmly in the same sarcastic tone, the same smirk on his face as he revealed the hilt of his sword.

"What the hell…" the adult gasped, backing up.

"Like I said, you won't get much help with just you fists." Ryu snickered.

"Shut it you brat!" the man yelled, throwing a punch. Ryu seemed to vanish, and the man felt a pressure on his shoulders, "What the…?"

"Man, this is a nice view up here!" Ryu laughed as he put a hand above his eyes.

"You little brat!" the man yelled, and Ryu just zipped around as each punch or kick was thrown, laughing the whole time and goading the man on.

"He's toying with him!" the girl marveled from around the corner.

"Rukia let's go! He's obviously buying us time!" the boy said, lifting the pot.

"I know Renji… but why?" Rukia asked, getting a brief glimpse of one of Ryu's gold and silver eyes as he flashed a quick look in her direction, nodding for her to go. Rukia gasped a bit, but followed Renji. Ryu chuckled a bit before popping up on a roof.

"Well, it was fun, but I've got to go now!" Ryu chuckled, as he bounced a bag of coins, throwing it up briefly before swiping it out of the air with a fast movement before zipping off.

"Wait a sec… HEY!" the man yelled when he realized that Ryu had swiped his bag when he hadn't noticed. Ryu was at a stall a short time later, buying some food.

"Thanks." He told the vendor as he pulled out one of the apples and stuck it in his mouth, holding the small bag over his shoulder as he walked along. "Maybe I can find those kids I saw earlier and help em' out." He muttered as he chewed, not noticing the skinny adult with a crazy grin on his face who was holding a sickle. When Ryu got into the woods, the man came out of hiding.

"Surprise little twerp!" he cackled madly. Ryu cringed and rolled out of the way as the sickle planted into the ground where he'd been, and he took off running. "You can slow down ya' know!? All I'm gonna do is cut you up a little! Heeehahahahaha!" the man cackled. Ryu put on the speed, trying to put some distance between him and the psycho. He decided to use a flash step, but he wasn't really focusing and wound up crashing into a tree, landing on his back.

"GYAGH!" he yelped.

"Gotcha!" the man cackled, lifting Ryu by his ankle and spotting his sword. "Ohh! You've got a shiny new toy for me! How nice!"

"Don't even think about it!" Ryu yelled as he struggled.

"Haha! I think I should toy with you a bit!" the man cackled, throwing Ryu despite how thin he was, and Ryu crashed through the wall of a flimsy shelter.

"HEY! What was that for!?" Rukia yelled, "Wait… you're the kid from earlier!" she gasped as Ryu stood up, pulling out his sword with a snarl, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Whoa! He's… he's got a sword!" Renji yelped, keeping the smaller kids behind him.

"He's not the only one with a blade!" the man cackled, though Ryu kicked him hard in the face. The man went reeling, crashing into another man who was passing by. Both adults yelled and turned towards Ryu.

"Snap." Ryu cringed.

"Now look at what you did! We're so dead!" Renji yelled.

"No, you're not." Ryu stated calmly. He stepped forward, and both adults lunged for him. Ryu messed with them a bit, cutting them a couple times, but he was tired and getting worn down due to the flash steps he'd done earlier, that, and he still wasn't good at controlling his reiatsu, but he did manage to incapacitate them. He stood there panting, a smear of blood on his face and left arm, and his hood had fallen.

"So that's what he looks like." Rukia marveled.

"No… way… he beat two adults by himself…" Ranji breathed out as some of the younger kids ran to Ryu and started chattering.

"Wow you're strong mister!" a small boy laughed.

"It was nothing trust… me…" Ryu let out before he fell back, his sword clattering down to the ground.

"Hey you okay!?" Rukia asked as she ran out, Renji following cautiously. Rukia's eyes widened a bit when she saw Ryu's face was calm and his breathing steadily.

"He fell asleep!" A little girl giggled.

"I think he actually collapsed because he was tired. Renji help me out!" Rukia yelled as she started dragging Ryu back to the shelter.

"What about those adults!?" Renji asked.

"We'll worry about them later just help!" Rukia yelled. Renji sighed as helped Rukia drag the limp Ryu into the shelter.

"Don't touch that sword!" he yelled at one of the younger kids, who was kneeling down by Ryu's fallen sword. The kid poked it quickly before Renji could notice, and the others let out amused giggles.

(A couple days later)

Ryu's eyes shot open, and when his vision cleared, he looked around, seeing that he was in a small enclosed space, a small fire near where he was lying down. He sat up, but a ringing pain shot through his head. He cringed and placed a hand on his forehead, pain shooting up through his left arm as he moved it.

"Careful! You're wounds not done healing!" Rukia yelped, stepped over to Ryu with some fresh strips of cloth and changing the ones that were on his arm.

"You're one of the kids from the town aren't you?" Ryu asked as he held his arm steady, cringing a bit when the open air hit the cut.

"Yeah. Me and my friend got you in here after you knocked out those adults. I've never seen anyone do that by themselves who's our age." Rukia said as she concentrated on cleaning the cut.

"Well, I've been here by myself since I was small, so I've had to learn a thing or two about survival." Ryu sighed.

"But, thanks for the help with that one adult." Rukia stated.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" Ryu asked.

"A couple days." Rukia replied.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time." Ryu sighed, "Anyway, can I ask what your name is?"

"Rukia. Yours?" Rukia replied, looking Ryu right in the eye.

"Ryu Zukami." Ryu said.

"Did you just say Zukami? As in one of the soul reapers noble families?" Renji asked with a glare as he walked in.

"Does it make a difference?" Ryu asked as he rubbed the fresh bandage on his arm.

"It does. You're a noble, and you people tend to be the worst." Renji stated.

"Renji! He helped us out by his own free will, and he said he's been here since he was small. Most 'nobles' can't say that." Rukia snapped.

"How do we know he wasn't lying?" Renji replied, shooting a glare in Ryu's direction.

"If I was lying then I wouldn't be beat up like this now would I? Huh!? Where's my sword!?" Ryu gasped, looking around.

"What, you mean this thing?" Renji asked, holding up the sword.

"Give it back!" Ryu snapped, but Renji held it out of his reach.

"Not gonna happen. Until I trust you, you're not getting this back." Renji stated.

"You don't even know how to use it. I think the one who knows how to use a blade should be the one holding it!" Ryu snapped, lunging for the sword.

"Nope. Prove that I can trust you, and you get your precious sword back. Ya' here me!?" Renji snapped.

"I'm not taking that!" Ryu snapped, "You'll give it back, even if I have to force it out of your cold dead hands!" he shouted, lunging at Renji again. The two started rolling around, throwing punches and kicks, kicking up a cloud of dust as they threw insults at each other mixed in with the occasional curse.

"Why do I feel like this might become a regular thing if he stays?" Rukia sighed as Renji went flying into a boulder, making a small crater. Rukia's eyes snapped wide as Ryu wiped off his hands and picked his sword up off the ground, moving over to Renji and planting the hilt on the other boy's forehead.

"Heh, you actually put up a better fight then adults. I can respect that." Ryu chuckled.

"Damn you soul reaper." Renji spat.

"Hey, I'm just your friendly neighborhood vagabond. Besides, I think you guys could use my help. I know all about survival and I can take a coin purse off of someone before they even get a chance to blink. I _could _be a rather useful friend." Ryu chuckled as he put his sword back under his sash and pried Renji out of the boulder. "So, think you can trust a soul reaper?" he added, offering hand. Renji muttered, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Renji, he has a point. And besides, you saw him fight." Rukia muttered.

"Oh please, you just want him to stay 'cause you like him! You've spent these past few days next to him, and you kept talking about him nonstop after he saved our butts when we stole that water!" Renji snapped quietly.

"S…shut up! And that's not true! He'd be useful, like he said!" Rukia snapped, her face reddening.

"Hey, do we have a deal or not? My arms getting tired." Ryu muttered, an annoyed look on his face.

"Ggh, fine! But this doesn't make us friends!" Renji snapped as he shook Ryu's hand.

"Noted. Is rivals the word I should have used?" Ryu chuckled, placing his arms behind his head.

"Not even rivals! There's nothing friendly between us!" Renji snapped.

"Keep talkin' pineapple head. You'll make it easier for me to say something witty." Ryu snickered.

"Why you!" Renji snapped, and the two started up another scuffle. Rukia shook her head with a sigh, but a small chuckled was hidden beneath it.

**A/N**

**To add to the funny that comes from Ryu and Renji fighting, imagine the whole cloud of dust with random limbs popping out every now and then that most anime do. Heh heh.**


End file.
